


study break.

by leonkennedy



Series: self-indulgent fics. [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, did not mean for this to have a plot but, it does now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonkennedy/pseuds/leonkennedy
Summary: leon visits you at the library during exam season and thinks you need a break from studying. you decide to play along.





	study break.

Exam season always takes a toll on you. This is common knowledge among your friend group and often the butt of jokes during April and May. They make jokes about your hyperness from the copious amounts of coffee you'd drank, they make jokes about the bags that rest under your eyes from too many all-nighters; the list could go on for eternity. In the early stage of exam season, you can handle the jokes and dish it back. In the later stage, that’s a different story.

In the later stage, they know you always have your head crammed into textbook after textbook. They also don’t become surprised when you stop showing up to hang out with them. They all know you live in the campus’ library until the end of May, and they don’t expect anything else. If you weren’t spending all your time there, they would probably begin questioning if something was wrong. Gradually, they all eventually come to visit, but they also know you like to be alone. Distractions are the last thing you need, they all know that.

Your eyes gazed down at the Economic textbook in front of you, your index finger running itself under each word as you read. You’re focused and actually soaking in the material. Of course, it’s just your luck that it’s short-lived.

A pair of muscular arms snake themselves around your chest from behind you, the warm breath of someone hitting the back of your right ear. You already know who it is before the familiar voice enters both ears. “Figured I would find you here.”

Leon Kennedy, your best friend from high school. The day you both found out you had been accepted to the same college, it was the best day of your lives. During exam season, it becomes the  _worst day_  of your life. 

“You know I’m busy.” Your tone is stern, eyes not daring to lift themselves up from your textbook.

Leon removes his arms from your torso before resting his hands on your shoulders. “I thought you could use some company. I needed to get away from Chris and Claire, too. They’re starting to drive me a bit crazy.” 

“Yeah? You’re already driving  _me_  crazy.” You finally turn your head over your shoulder, becoming face to face with him. The frown across your lips must speak heavily because Leon furrows his eyebrows immediately after.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I didn’t realize I was actually going to end up bothering you –”

“No, it’s not you,” you cut him off mid-sentence, sighing. “I’m just on edge. I’ve been studying all day and I feel like I haven’t made any progress, you know?”

Leon nods once, removing his hands from your shoulders. He moves towards the table you’re working at before sitting on the edge of it, arms crossing themselves over his chest. “You should probably take a break.”

You stifle a laugh.  _A loud one._  “A break? You think I haven’t taken one?” Annoyance laces itself in your stony tone, your gaze directly meeting his. The words were harsher than you originally intended. 

“Doesn’t look like it. I know you’re still wearing the same makeup you had on from yesterday.” He shoots back, gesturing towards your face. You don’t even need to look in a mirror, you know what he means. You can feel the dried streaks of mascara resting under your eyes, black specks most likely resting on your cheeks. 

With a deep sigh, you shrug at his words. “I’ve been a little busy.”

“Obviously, which is why you need a break.” He reiterates, his head cocking itself to the side.

“That’s really funny coming from the guy who’s thinking of dropping out.” You snort, watching as Leon’s facial expression drops. It becomes too displeased, even for your liking. You knew Leon had been thinking about dropping out; the idea of joining the Raccoon City Police Department had been floating around in his head for months, practically ever since you both arrived here. He had even looked into the police academy, how long it would training would take, all the crucial factors – that meant he was serious about it.

Leon’s mouth opened as if he was ready to retaliate to your words, only to close it shortly after. He stood up from the table and nodded at you, his facial expression not fading. “Nice one, Y/N. Real nice.” He dragged his final sentence, ire dancing behind his words. He began moving away, his eyes set on the library doors.

“Oh, Leon,” you reached out and grabbed his forearm, making him halt in his place beside your chair. “You know I was only joking. I didn’t actually mean anything by it, I swear.” Your opposite hand is raised upwards in the form of surrender, offering a small apologetic smile. 

His eyes rolled, his piercing icy gaze meeting yours. You could swear you felt light shivers being sent down the back of your spine, a sense of heat filling up between your thighs. When he had  _that look_ , it made your knees feel weak. It was a rare facial expression, but it spoke levels. “Are you taking a break or not?”

Leaning back in your seat again, you groaned. You glanced around the library, thinking of your options. Before you knew it, you felt a pair of lips planting themselves on the side of your neck, moving upwards towards your jaw slowly. They were soft and gentle, almost tempting yourself to turn your head slightly so they had easier access. Your breathing hitched for a moment, a gulp following. _You have to be fucking kidding me._

“Shit – uh,  _fuck,_  what are you doing?” You stammered as your eyebrows shot up. 

Leon’s lips smirked against your skin, murmuring into your neck. “Take a break, Y/N. Come on.”

You knew exactly what he was insinuating and the offer was tempting.  _Really tempting._  You knew Leon was experienced, it was another ongoing joke between your mutual friends; the number of times he had kicked Chris out of their dorm and left him sleeping in the hallway. (It had also been vice versa many times; that was beside the point.) But how would you and your best friend be able to bounce back from this? 

Your teeth bit down on the inside of your cheek lightly, an attempt of keeping your composure cool. Eyes scanning over the library, you take note of your surroundings. The librarians were all occupied on their computers, not bothering to pay attention to either of you. Besides the librarians, it was fairly empty – students were scattered about, but not enough to fill the entire library.

Before you could even argue with yourself, your legs had pushed themselves up from the chair and you grabbed Leon’s hand, practically yanking him to the darkest corner of the library – the fiction section. Spinning around, you came face to face with him for a moment. His expression had gone from smug to one of a disquiet puppy. He looked adorable, like the same Leon you had met on your first day of high school, and it made your core jolt with even more heat. You didn’t dare waste any more time, though. 

Your lips slammed themselves against his, kissing him desperately as you push him against one of the bookshelves. There’s an intenseness hidden behind it and for a moment, you’re intoxicated in it. You needed this and by the way he tightly gripped your hips, you could tell he needed this too. The thought of his hips being so close to yours makes your knees feel weak and you’re glad he swerved an arm around your waist at that very second, almost as if he could read your mind. Your left arm curves itself around his neck, pulling him closer to you as you deepen the kiss, the other allowing your fingers to tug lightly on his dirty blonde hair. The moment you do, he moans into your mouth, a sign to keep doing it. 

Leon breaks the kiss for a second, gathering his breath and you do the same. His fingers come up to cup your cheeks, a look of desire across his features. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” His voice was soft, similar to velvet and it makes you want to melt right there. 

You answer by pressing your lips against his again, barely suppressing a moan that threatens to depart from your throat. Before you knew it, both of his arms had snaked under you and picked you up, your legs wrapping themselves around him as your hands cupped themselves around his face. You kept the kiss going until he laid you across one of the four empty tables, his eyes gazing over you. His tongue flicked across his bottom lip and you stifle a moan at the sight, your core throbbing at the sight. 

“If we do this, we have to stay quiet.” He whispers and you immediately nod your head. 

“Keep my clothes on too. If someone comes back here, at least I’ll have some pride left.” You mumble, earning a quiet chuckle from Leon. A soft smile forms across his features before he moves over you, his forearm resting against the table before leaning down for a kiss. Your arms wrap themselves around his neck and your tongues battle for dominance. His hands run themselves up and down your thighs before his right-hand slips into the waistband of your jeans, wandering under your panties. You gasp at the contact, his index finger tracing over your labia. Your legs spread wider, giving him more room and he slips the first inch of his finger in. 

 _“Oh god - fuck,”_  you whimper against his mouth. He chuckles against your lips, the smile never fading before he pulls away. His eyes are trained on you and by the way you’re becoming undone, he knows he has you exactly where he wants. 

His finger pulls out slowly, letting you revel in the moment before he pumps inward again, adding his middle finger into the mix. His fingers curl against the right spot and you give in, a loud moan escaping from your mouth as your back arches. As soon as you realize what you’ve done, you press a hand against your mouth to stifle any other loud embarrassing sounds. You know he’s never going to let you live this down and he’ll make sure to add the fact if you two get caught because you moaned too loud. You don’t want that, even if he probably does. 

Your eyes stare up at the ceiling, his fingers continuing to pump in and out. You can feel your walls tightening around his fingers, your nerves about to burst – 

His fingers pull out completely, a smug smirk placed across his face as he licks his them menacingly. Your gaze meets his, your lips agape as he hovers over you. “You taste amazing, you know.” 

“You’re such a fucking asshole.” You hiss, your hand remaining clasped around your mouth. The fire in your eyes must have been evident because Leon’s stifling back his own laughter at your words. 

“Do you trust me, Y/N?” He questions, standing up from his position on the table. He stands across from you, his gaze practically staring a hole into you. 

Groaning into your hand, you nod your head once at him. The nod was enough for him; Leon makes quick work of your jeans and underwear, tugging them down in a swift motion. He leaves them resting at your ankles, just enough room for him to continue his work on you and so you can pull them up, need be if you’re caught. His large hands grip themselves at your hips, pulling your body down closer to him before his lips begin planting chaste kisses to your inner thighs. Your eyes shut at the sensation, your hand reaching down to his head. Slender digits intertwine themselves in Leon’s hair again, tugging on the strands as he makes his way closer to your core. 

A quick blow on your clit makes you tug even harder on Leon’s hair, a groan leaving his lips before his tongue draws a stripe up your folds. It’s firm and gentle, lapping up and down as you whisper his name into your hand. The tugging on his hair encourages him to go faster, his tongue circling around your clit. He doesn’t dare meet it, leaving you craving for me. You remove your hand from your mouth, your loud breathing filling the corner. Leon’s chuckles add vibrations to your core and you could have come undone right then and there. He must’ve been looking at your face because he finally let the tip of his tongue run over your clit. 

The contact made your squeal, your hips bucking into his face as you tried to connect his tongue to the spot again. He placed a hand on your abdomen, keeping you from moving before dipping his head upwards. He placed his index finger to his mouth, shushing. Your eyes rolled at his gesture, your right hand returning to your mouth as he returned to your folds. 

He made quick work of sucking on your clit, his teeth caressing the bead as you moaned into your mouth. You were on the edge when he lapped his tongue over it for the final time, his name being screamed into your hand as you came undone. Your left hand tugged at his head, encouraging him to continue as your orgasm peaked. 

He continued lapping at your folds, the peak of your orgasm finally fading after what seemed like an eternity. His head lifted up from your thighs and he licked his bottom lip, gathering whatever slick was left. “Enjoy your break?” He asked, his tone filled with lust. He watched as your chest heaved up and down, panting filling the dark corner. You nodded your head as you tried to gather your breath, sitting up on the table.

“Probably the best break I’ve had.” You laughed, offering a small smile. Your E/C eyes stared at him for a few moments before your brows furrowed. “Was this like – a one-time thing?” Your question comes out softer than you anticipated, your gaze faltering to your lap. 

Leon scratched at the back of his neck, his gaze remaining on you. “Do you want it to be a one-time thing? Because, I mean, I got more ideas for breaks — one involving me  _actually_  getting to be inside you.”

Your eyes widen at his statement, standing up from the table. You pull your underwear and jeans up, feeling the leftover slick settling against your thighs. You needed a shower. “I think I can fit that break into my schedule.” You quipped, eyebrows raising. 

A smile curved across Leon’s face before he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “I’ll make sure to kick Chris out before you come over.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i had a blast writing this & i hope you all enjoyed it.  
> send requests to my [tumblr](https://nero-spardas.tumblr.com) if you want more of these!


End file.
